1. Field of the Invention
With reference to the classification of art as established in the United States Patent Office this invention pertains to apparatus as found in the general Class entitled, "Deposit and Collection Receptacles" (Class 232) and more particularly in the subclasses entitled, "fare boxes - safety receptacle" (subclass 15) and the subclass thereunder entitled, "auxiliary" (subclass 16).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Coin boxes with a locking trap door are well known and in particular coin boxes for parking meters whose locked trap door is unlocked by insertion of a key into a locking mechanism of the coin box. However, in many of the present systems commerically used, difficulty is encountered in insuring that the coins are delivered from the coin box only to the locked receivers. Other objections to the presently available systems include key breakage or bending due to a malfunctioning of the system or the absence of a positive closure of the opened trap door before this trap door is locked.